(a) Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a blood serum applicator and, more particularly, to a blood serum applicator to be used in electrophoresis of blood serum for analysis of blood serum proteins etc.
(B) Description of the prior art
To analyze blood serum proteins etc. by electrophoresis, blood serum specimen taken from the patient is applied onto a film such as a filter paper, cellulose acetate film or the like (hereinafter referred to as film) and energized through the film so that a fractionated pattern of specimen is formed. If the blood serum applied onto the film at that time is not in a uniform straight line, it is impossible to obtain a sharp fractionated pattern of specimen and, consequently, it is impossible to analyze the blood serum correctly.
In the known method for applying the blood serum onto the film, blood serum is sucked into a micropipette and a line of blood serum is drawn on the film by using the micropipette. In such method, however, it is very difficult to apply the blood serum in a uniform and straight line and, moreover, it is very inefficient.